


Here.

by idkspookystuff



Series: Gone 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Blaine wakes up in a hospital room with no memory of anything: Dalton Academy, the Warblers, or the boy who saved his life. Everyone tells him that he and Sebastian hardly knew each other, but upon finding a photo of himself and Sebastian in his dorm, he knows there must be something more and he's determined to find out what everyone's hiding from him.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360585/chapters/16718410) about two years ago and ever since then it's been a joke between my girlfriend and me. It's one of the worst thing's I've ever written (and I've been writing fanfiction for around eight years now so that's saying a lot).
> 
> This is my love letter to Gone: the same story from Blaine's perspective, hopefully with plot holes tied up, more realistic dialogue and a motive for Blaine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Especially Josie.
> 
> [-Seb](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)
> 
> p.s. josie, there will be more rachel.

The first thing Blaine does is flex his fingers.

He can’t get the strength to open his eyes or speak but he can move his fingers so he does. With every touch of the tip of his finger to his palm, he feels himself wake up more and more until, finally, he can open his eyes.

He’s in a hospital room, that much is clear, but he doesn’t know why. There’s a tube dropping water from an IV into his arm and a heart monitor beats steadily behind his head. He tries to sit up but there’s a sudden, excruciating pain in his skull. He groans loudly, getting the attention of the woman in front of him.

“Blainey!” she says, and she rushes over to him. “Blainey, oh my goodness, lay down. You’re alright.” 

There’s a man in a lab coat behind her. Blaine assumes he must be a doctor, with the way he’s holding a clipboard and his stern demeanor. He writes something down on his clipboard and sits at the edge of Blaine’s bed. “So,” he says, a hand to Blaine’s leg. “How are you feeling, Mr. Anderson?” 

“Not good,” Blaine answers. “My head hurts.” He turns to the woman next to him. “What happened? Where am I?” When the woman puts a hand to his cheek, it clicks a little. “Mom?”

“Oh sweetheart,” his mom says. “Yeah, it’s me. You were at the beach with Sebastian, don’t you remember? He saved your life, Blaine.” 

Blaine remembers none of this. He can’t remember anything, really, except his name and his mother. And he has no idea why he would be at the beach, and he has no clue who Sebastian is. “Who?” he asks.

His mother inhales sharply. Even the doctor, behind his hardened face, softens a little at the question. “What?” Blaine asks, a little frantic. “Who is Sebastian?”

“Sebastian is-” the doctor starts

“-no one,” his mother finishes. “He’s just a boy from school, that’s all. He saved your life. It was very heroic of him.” 

“Mrs. Anderson,” the doctor says suddenly. “May I speak with you out in the hall?”

Blaine’s mother presses a gentle kiss to her son’s forehead and he watches as she follows the doctor out. He tries to remember something about the accident, anything at all. He looks down at himself and realizes his sleeves are way too long. He’s drowning in the sweatshirt they put him in, and he wonders why he owns something so big.

Blaine’s mother walks back in, trailed closely by the doctor. “I’m Dr. Matthews,” the doctor says to Blaine. “So if you need anything, just ask me.”

“Thank you,” Blaine answers on instinct. Just as the doctor is about to leave, Blaine calls out for him “Dr. Matthews?”  The doctor turns back to him. “Could I see Sebastian? I want to thank him for saving my life.” Blaine hopes that seeing Sebastian may jog his memory. After all, they must have been good friends if Sebastian saved his life.

“Sure,” Dr. Matthews answers. “I’ll get a nurse to walk you over to him.” With that, he leaves the room.

Blaine and his mother are quiet as a nurse walks in and helps him up. Everything hurts a little bit, but his desire to see someone he may know outweighs everything. The three of them walk slowly down the hall to Room 112. “This is Sebastian’s,” the nurse says.

Blaine can hear speaking from behind the door, but he can’t make any of it out. He pushes it open to reveal a boy around his age, tall, laying in bed in much worse condition than him. There’s a woman next to him who looks about as frazzled as Blaine’s own mother and Dr. Matthews is sitting at the foot of Sebastian’s bed.

Sebastian catches his eye and looks at him with intense fiercely. Blaine remembers absolutely nothing about him. “Oh good, you’re awake!” he quips. He walks over and sits at the foot of Sebastian’s bed, next to Dr. Matthews. “Listen, I just wanted to say thank you.” Looking at Sebastian makes him feel red hot,  so he turns to the doctor instead. “Dr. Matthews said that you saved my life and,” he laughs awkwardly, unsure of where to go from here. “Dunno? I like being alive, I guess.” 

Sebastian doesn’t answer for a minute. He lets out, “Blaine,” in a soft breath and reaches out for Blaine’s hand. Blaine pulls back reflexively. Why is Sebastian trying to hold his hand? Blaine’s mom said he was nobody. Just someone from school.

“ _ Ange _ ,” the woman from next to Sebastian says softly. She grabs both of her son’s hands. “Blaine hit his head really hard on the rock, Sebby. He’s-”

She looks at the doctor for help. He says, “we’re afraid the accident has given him retrograde amnesia.” 

Sebastian looks like he’s been turned off, like he’s been punched in the gut. He looks between the doctor and Blaine, silently pleading with Blaine. “Well, what the fuck does that mean?” Sebastian asks.

Sebastian’s mother flinches. She gives the doctor a pleading look and he turns back to Sebastian. “Blaine can’t remember anything before the accident.” He pauses. “Including you.”

Sebastian looks shellshocked. So they did know each other! “I’m sorry,” Blaine says, gives Sebastian a gentle smile. “Did we know each other?” 

Sebastian looks like he’s going to say something, but he looks between his mother and Dr. Matthews instead. “No,” he settles on finally. “No, I just-” with a shaking hand, he motions to Blaine’s sweatshirt. “I go to Dalton too.” 

Blaine feels a little crestfallen. He had hoped that Sebastian could help him remember, but apparently, they hardly knew each other at all. “Oh, okay! I’ll see you at school on Monday?” he answers with all the pep he can muster. Sebastian gives him a broken smile as he nods and Blaine smiles back. “Cool. Thank you, Dr. Matthews. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smythe!” 

Blaine stands and the nurse helps him back to his room, trailed by his mother. He sits in bed and suddenly feels very tired. As his eyes fall shut and he drifts into sleep, he wills himself to remember.

He remembers nothing.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine settles in at Dalton and meets his roommate Nick. He also finds a picture that leaves him with more questions than answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to publish this chapter at the same time as chapter 1 because I wrote them both before publishing anything. I wanted to prove to myself that I could write new content for this story instead of just changing the POV from Sebastian's to Blaine's so the scene with Nick and Jeff is original to Here and replaces a scene in Gone where Sebastian explains Blaine's amnesia to Hunter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! If you have any comments please leave them below; I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> [\- Sebastian](http://www.gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)

A few weeks later, Blaine’s parents drive him back to Dalton academy: a hoity-toity all boys’ boarding school where, apparently, he’s a junior. They leave him in the dean’s office with a kiss on his forehead and a promise that he’ll call if anything’s wrong. Blaine’s under the impression that his parents aren’t around a lot, but he doesn’t mind. 

Suddenly, a boy burst into the room. “Blaine!” he called. Blaine stood and the boy pulled him into a hug. He was slightly taller than Blaine, his hair perfectly styled on his head. “I know you don’t remember me but I’m so happy you’re okay.”

Finally, someone Blaine must know. He doesn’t remember the boy, but clearly, they’re close. Maybe he can help Blaine remember. 

“Hi,” Blaine greets. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Sorry, right.” The boy holds out his hand. “Nick Duval.” Blaine shakes his hand. “We’ve been roommates since freshman year. We’re really good friends.”

Blaine feels his heart break. “I’m so sorry I don’t remember you.” 

Nick waves his hand. “It’s no big deal,” he says. He starts walking and Blaine follows him. “We have time before class starts. Do you want me to show you around?”

Blaine wordlessly nods as he follows Nick down the hall. Dalton is huge, with a giant revolving staircase and a gorgeous chandelier. A lot of the boys wave at Blaine and Blaine waves back. So either everyone is very friendly or Blaine is more popular than he thought. 

Nick leads Blaine to a room and pushes the door open. “This is our dorm,” he says. He lets Blaine walk past him into the room. It’s not very big, nothing like the room he’s been staying in at his parent’s home, but it’s cute. One side is pretty barren save for a calendar and a whiteboard, but the other is decorated extensively. There are posters everywhere, a calendar with doodles all over it, and a clothesline full of pictures. Blaine takes one; it’s him and Sebastian, arms linked, smiling widely. Blaine traces his thumb over it and smiles

“Have you seen Sebastian yet?” Nick asks, startling Blaine. Blaine hangs the photo onto the clothesline and shrugs. 

“I saw him at the hospital. Not here.” He sits on his bed. “My mom said I don’t know him well.” His eyes glitter as he realizes that he might have been right, he might know Sebastian. “Do I know him?”

Nick bites his lip. Finally, he sits on his bed, across from Blaine. “Uh,” he rubs the back of his neck. “You can go see him. His room is right across the hall.” 

Blaine mulls it over. “Okay,” he says gently. “Okay, I will. Thank you.” He stands and leaves the room, walks across the hall to a dorm labeled with ‘ _ Sebastian and Hunter _ ’ on a whiteboard. He feels his heart pick up in his chest. What’s he going to say to Sebastian? After all, Sebastian already said they don’t know each other. Why would he lie?

“Blaine!” comes a voice from behind him. Blaine whips around and comes face to face with a Warbler he doesn’t know. “Hi! I’m Jeff Sterling.”

Blaine holds out his hand and Jeff shakes it. “Hi,” Blaine says tentatively. Then, upon realizing Jeff’s leaning against his door. “Uh, that’s my dorm?”

“Huh?” Jeff asks. He turns to the door and then turns back to Blaine. “Oh, right! You don’t remember. I’m Nick’s boyfriend. I was gonna go get him so we can eat lunch together. You’ve met Nick, right?” 

Blaine nods slowly. “Yeah. Nick’s my roommate.” He turns back to Sebastian’s door before looking at Jeff. “Do you know if Sebastian’s here?” 

Jeff shakes his head. “He’s coming back to school tomorrow. Hunter’s the only one in their dorm right now. But he’ll be at Warbler practice tomorrow.” At Blaine’s confused look, Jeff elaborates. “The Warblers. It’s an acapella group we’re both in. They meet in the student commons every Tuesday.” 

“Oh, cool.” Blaine feels overwhelmed. He needs a nap and time alone to mull things over.

Nick walks out of their room and presses a kiss to Jeff’s lips. “Hey, baby,” he says softly. They turn to Blaine in tandem. “Wanna grab lunch with us?”

Blaine shakes his head. “Nah,” he answers. “I’m going to stay here and take a nap, I think. You two go ahead.”

Jeff and Nick walk away hand in hand, disappearing into the group of students. Blaine walks into his dorm and closes the door behind him. He takes the picture of Sebastian off of the clothesline and looks at it closely. They’re smiling. They’re happy.

They must know each other somehow.

-

It’s a cold fall morning, but no one really minds. Blaine walks alone to his next class, crunches leaves under his feet as he walks. He was too lazy to do his hair this morning and now it blows with the wind.

“Blaine!” someone calls from behind him. He turns around and finds Sebastian following him with two cups of coffee. He looks unfairly good. He holds out a cup towards Blaine. “Got you a pumpkin spice latte. Little birdy told me they were your favorite.” 

Blaine takes it with a dumbfounded smile. So Sebastian must know something about him if he knows his favorite coffee. But then, Nick could have easily told him. After all, apparently they’re all in choir. “This is so sweet,” he says instead of pressing. “Thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian answers immediately. At Blaine’s confused look, he elaborates. “Consider it a treat for being alive.” 

Blaine laughs softly, his face heating up. Sebastian is attractive and confident, and having all of that confidence projected at him warms Blaine more than his scarf. “Well, thank you. I really do appreciate it.” He starts walking to class again and Sebastian follows him. “I’m Blaine Anderson, by the way. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” 

He reaches out towards Sebastian and Sebastian shakes his hand. A warmth spreads through his fingertips, even as Sebastian drops his hand. “Sebastian Smythe,” he says easily, like he says it a lot.

Blaine smiles over at him. “Are you a freshman?”

Sebastian turns with a dangerous smirk towards Blaine. “Do I look like a freshman?” Blaine feels suddenly embarrassed. Sebastian does not look like a freshman, but it felt like a better question than ‘what grade are you in?’ Blaine splutters through a reply and Sebastian chuckles. “I’m not,” he answers, putting Blaine out of his misery. “I’m a junior.”

“Oh!” Blaine answers. So they’re in the same grade, Sebastian saved his life and there’s a picture of the two of them in Blaine’s dorm. They must know each other. “So am I.”

They stop outside of the wing Blaine’s history class is in. Students walk past them, saying hi to Blaine, but all Blaine is focused on is Sebastian. He gives Sebastian a shy smile and watches as Sebastian starts to walk away. 

“Sebastian!” Blaine calls. Sebastian turns around and Blaine suddenly finds himself at a loss for words. He picks at the end of his notebook and asks, “You’re coming to Warbler practice later, right? Jeff told me you were in it.” 

Sebastian furrows his brow but nods anyway. “Yeah,” he answers. “I am.”

“Cool,” Blaine answers. The two of them smile at each other and then Blaine turns and walks into the hallway, the heavy door slamming shut behind him. 


End file.
